Thundercats Plus Bunnies and a Fish
by 41Naf-Redips
Summary: In the great kingdom of Thundera, Prince Gumball-O and his siblings will have to face a returning evil of times past!


**Thundercats...Plus Bunnies and a Fish****  
><strong>By: 41Naf_Redips

**Disclaimer: **I own everything to do with both "Amazing World of Gumball" and "Thundercats". I double dog dare you to try to sue me. Bwak bwak bwak bwaaak is the sound I make after making this disclaimer.

_Long ago, in the world of Third Earth, it was a time of total prosperity of the mind and soul. But omens from the Book of Plot-Devices would be ignored and the spirits of evil gained the upper hand over mother third earth. There will be a ruler born of great fire, that will_

"Wait a minute, where the heck is Gumball-O!" spoke the arch-mage made of clouds and hippie ordeals of times past.

"He... has diareah. Bad diareah. _Dire_-reah" spoke an orange fish boy.

"No he doesn't, he's cutting class again to go to the black market" said a pink bunny girl.

"Darnit all, your brother is annoyningly difficult. At least you two take schoolwork seriously, Anaysa and Niwrad. You two may well be the sucessors to your parent's crown. But since this is a world of fantasy your parents will live to very very old age and your brother will no way contribute in society with his bizzare behavior"

The deliquent prince Gumball-O was making his way into the kingdom's black market, draped only in a dark blue cloak to conceal his identity so the public masses won't notice him. He has looking for a rare item, not old comic books, not super fine clothing to impress the local girls, something bigger. It was a great treasure called _technology_.

"Help!" screamed an innocent

"Scream all ya want, no one's gonna stop me!" said a not-so-innocent

Gumball-O tackeled the burgler, a large human fingerprint armed with a deadly spoon shaped spoon. The innocent anthropomorphized potted plant ran away.

The burgler threw Gumball-O off and held his spoon up high.

"Hehehe, you shouldn't have done that, kid" he said, walking up to him. He was stopped dead in his tracks by a blunt force striking his head.

"You shouldn't assault the prince of Thundera like that" said a peanut girl with antlers.

"The prince... Ahhhh!" the burgler screamed and ran off.

Gumball-O was hesitant to talk to her, her beauty and athleticness were both too much of barriers for this adolescent boy cat.

"Uhh, hi... Gumball-O's my name-o" he stuttered while cursing himself in his mind for the lame introduction.

"Hi, my name's Pennara. What's so important that I had to follow you, i mean you came down here, for?. Yes"

"That depends, can you keep a secret? Or at least try to do better?"

"I make no promises"

The two made their way into a hut on the outskirts of the city where a man with a rock for a head greeted them.

"Hey Gumball-O, nice girl you brought"

"Haha... yeah she's awesome and I love "

"Hmmhmm. Listen, I just got this new device in yesterday and I know you'll like it" said the black market dealer.

He opened up a drawer underneath a desk and pulled out a large disc shaped object. It had glowing red numbers on it, four bright red number eights.

"Oh, wow, whats that?" asked Pennara

"It's called a Clock. It could tell time without aide of the sun. Very expensive"

Gumball-O pulled Pennara aside to whisper to her. "Watch a future king in action"

He then pulled out his coin bag and laid three of them out on the desk. "Three Thunderan Coins"

"Fourteen"

"Three"

"Fourteen"

Gumball-O winked to Pennara and turned back to the seller.

"Fourteen"

"No, I said three" The seller said in confusion

"Fourteen"

"Three"

"Fourteen it is then?"

"Twenty Eight"

"Fair enough" said Gumball-O in a cocky tone of voice, unknowingly giving double the seller's original offer. Pennara shook her head in disbelief while the Seller happily counted his money.

After he and Pennara parted ways, Gumball-O made his way back to the castle, where, if Niwrad did what Gumball-O said, he would be able to sneak back in his room, say his leg was all better and get off scot-free. He had to avoid the guards, tip toe through every hall and corridor and sneak past the throne room. In mid-sneak, he was welcomed to a nasty suprise.

"Gumball-O!" shouted his mother, Queen Niclawdus

"Oh, hi, mom"

The blue feline looked towards her son. "Where were you today?"

"Uhhh, making sure my leg was alright?"

"You're making that sound like a question" His father, King Richard chimed in, entering the room along with his other son and daughter and Smallga, the arch mage.

"Your brother said said you had bowel disstress, your highness" Smallga said, crossing his arms in judgement.

"Niwrad!"

"What? I heard diareah" Nirwrad

"How did you get that from me saying I hurt my leg?"

"I dunno, you were mumbling"

"If you didn't have your head up your butt you'd know I wasn't MUMBLING!"

"Enough!" Queen Niclawdus shouted. "Gumball-O, today was not a good day to skip out on your studies"

All three children were wondering this. "Why?" they all asked.

"Because, Son, today was the day me and your mother were going to suprise you by seeing if you were ready to weild the Sword of Awesome Powers"

Gumball-O gasped at the news. "Really!" he said with a wide smile.

"Yes, but but by playing hooky today, that proves you aren't ready" his mother said.

Gumball-O, undettered by this, forced his eyes and face into the cutest looking face that he could physically muster.

"?"

The King, folding to this face, turned to his wife and did the exact same face.

"?"

The Queen huffed in frustration and went to get the sword from the cabinet. She passed it to her son.

"Do you remember what I taught you in class?" asked Smallga

"Yeah, of course" Gumball-O said. He lifted the sword above his head and lowered it fast, in a swiping motion, to get its powers to activate. As he did this, lightning came out from it.

"You can do it, Gumball-O!" shouted Niwrad

He finished his moveset and rested the sword near his face. The room began to vanish as he looked into the sword's gem, the Third Eye as Smallga called it. He looked deeply into it, and saw a vision.

Gumball-O screamed. The vision was horrifying, repulsive and grotesque.

"Looks like he saw you without your makeup" King Richard said to his wife with a big stupid smile and gave a high five to anyone who would return the favor. The queen slapped his hand down.

"No, it was horrible monster monkey shadow demon creature!" Gumball-O shouted. He was visibly shaking from this experience.

"Honey, you look terrible, you should lay down for awhile" his mother said.

"It's probably nothing important, your majesty" said Smallga.

"But don't we already have an unspeakable-thought-to-be-vanished evil guy?" Anaysa retorted.

"Not now, honey" King Richard replied

Niwrad came up to Gumball-O's room an hour or so later to see how his brother was doing.

"Hey, dude, how are you feeling?"

Gumball wasn't really sleeping. He was curled up indian style on his bed fidgeting with an unknown object.

"Why aren't you sleeping? And what's that?"

"I can't sleep! The evil monkey face is haunting me whenever I shut my eyes"

Niwrad looked down to feet, trying to console his brother. However, his question of the device still remained. With a sigh, Gumball-O explained the function of the clock to him.

Niwrad was going to ask for more until there was a horn being blared. To everyone in the kingdom, this meant one thing. After several years of being away, the great heroes Robinro and Brune were returning from a glorious mission to seek the book of plot devices.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
